Ice Age: Collision Course (2016)
Ice Age: Collision Course is a 2016 American computer-animated comic science fiction film6 produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the fifth installment in the Ice Age film series and the sequel to Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012). The film was directed by Mike Thurmeier and Galen Tan Chu from a screenplay by Michael J. Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner, and stars Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, Jennifer Lopez and Simon Pegg reprising their roles from the previous films alongside Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Adam DeVine, Nick Offerman, Max Greenfield, Stephanie Beatriz, Melissa Rauch, Michael Strahan, Jessie J and Neil deGrasse Tyson. In the film, after Scrat accidentally launches several deadly meteors to Earth during an attempt to bury his acorn, Manny, the Herd, and Buck must go on a life or death mission to find a way to fend them off. Plot Scrat is once again trying to bury his acorn but accidentally activates an abandoned alien ship that takes him into deep space, where he unwittingly sends several asteroids en route to a collision with Earth. Meanwhile, Manny and Ellie are preparing upcoming marriage between Peaches and her fiancé, Julian. Diego and his wife Shira want to start a family, but their fierce appearance tends to scare kids. Sid is dumped by his girlfriend, Francine, just as he is about to propose to her, and he laments his solitude. During Manny and Ellie's wedding anniversary party, some of the asteroids strike the place and The Herd barely escape. Meanwhile, at the underground lost world, Buck returns a dinosaur egg back to its rightful owner after it was stolen by a trio of flying dromaeosaurs11 named Gavin, Gertie, and Roger. Buck discovers an ancient stone pillar and takes it to the surface, where he meets Manny and the others. Buck explains to The Herd that according to the pillar, the asteroids had caused two extinctions of "horseshoe crab-looking thingies" and dinosaurs in the past and with a massive one still incoming, he believes that the only place they could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones, as according to its engravings, they always fall at the same place. However, the three dromaeosaurs overhear their conversation, and Gavin and Gertie decide to stop them, believing that they could easily avoid the impact, thus not only getting their revenge on Buck, but also killing all mammals and securing domination over Earth for their species. Roger is reluctant, but Gavin and Gertie strong-arm him into cooperating. As The Herd travels to the crash site, they discover that the asteroids have electro-magnetic properties. Buck theorizes that if a huge quantity of smaller asteroids should be gathered and launched into orbit, they could attract the main asteroid as well and prevent it from falling on Earth. After facing several obstacles and the interference of the dromaeosaurs, The Herd arrives at "Geotopia", a community of immortal animals formed inside one of the asteroids that have fallen long ago, where Sid meets Brooke, a female ground sloth who falls in love with him. However, Shangri Llama, the leader of Geotopia, refuses to cooperate with Buck's plan to send the city's crystals into space in order to prevent the imminent impact, as they are the key to the residents' longevity. Sid inadvertently destroys the entire city when he attempts to remove one of the crystals to present Brooke with, immediately aging them to their real ages and revealing their true crone-like appearances. Once Brooke convinces the Geotopians that preventing the asteroid's fall is more important than their lost youth, they and The Herd help with Buck's plan, which is to fill up a geyser with the crystals so that the pressure launches them into space to draw the asteroid away. The dromaeosaurs attempt to intervene, but Buck convinces Roger that they will not be able to survive the asteroid, and he in turn convinces Gavin and Gertie to help. The plan works, and the asteroid is pulled back into space. The Herd then departs back home, including Sid, who parts ways from Brooke, but just after they leave, an asteroid piece falls inside a hot spring, giving it rejuvenating properties and making the Geotopians and Sid's grandmother, who stayed behind with them, regain their youth. After The Herd returns, Manny reconciles with Julian, Peaches and Julian celebrate their wedding, Diego and Shira become heroes to the kids who were scared of them before, and a rejuvenated Brooke appears during the ceremony to reunite with Sid. In the film's epilogue, Scrat keeps struggling to control the alien ship until it crashes on Mars, destroying all life on the planet. In a mid-credits scene, Scrat finds his acorn, but gets beaten by some doors. Voice cast *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of the Herd. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of the Herd. *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger and the member of the Herd. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife. *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter who reunites with The Herd to warn them of the coming asteroid. Pegg also voices Pythagoras Buck and Robo Buck who exist in his mind alongside with Neil deBuck Weasel. *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – daughter of Manny and Ellie. *Adam DeVine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' fiancee. *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel, a weasel astronomer who exists in Buck's mind. *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia. *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger and Diego's significant other. *Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother. *Nick Offerman as Gavin, a flying dromaeosaur – father of Roger and Gertie. *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a flying dromaeosaur – Gavin's daughter. *Max Greenfield as Roger, a flying dromaeosaur that is freaky and cowardly – Gavin's son. *Melissa Rauch as Francine, a female ground sloth who dumps Sid as she is his former girlfriend. *Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia. *Lilly Singh as Bubbles and Misty, a pair of "minicorns" who reside in Geotopia. *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel. Videos Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer HD Fox Family Entertainment Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 2016 Ice Age Collision Course Final Trailer HD Fox Family Entertainment Category:Ice Age Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films